This invention relates to a rotatable sign adapted to be driven by air currents and, more particularly, relates to a rotatable sign adapted to be driven by air currents to provide successively changing indicia.
Wind driven display devices having vertically disposed wind-catching marginal portions are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,472 discloses a rotatable display having four side panels with indicia provided thereon, said display having complex bearing means for rotatable support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,539 discloses another version of upright rotatable display device having indicia on opposite sides with deflector vanes provided at the lateral edges. U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,065 relates to a sign-carrying windmill construction having a relatively complicated construction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,047 discloses a further embodiment of animated sign adapted to be rotated by currents of air for rotation in a single direction.